mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
My Little Pony Titellied
Das Originaltitellied der Serien wurde von Daniel Ingram komponiert. Es stellt die Stimmen aller sechs Hauptfiguren und kommt in jeder Episode kurz nach einer einführenden Sequenz vor. __TOC__ Demo Das Titellied wurde ursprünglich im Englischen von Shannon Chan-Kent gesungen, die Singstimme von Pinkie Pie. Diese Version ist auf der SoundCloud Seite von Daniel Ingram verfügbar. Die Singstimme der deutschen Version ist unbekannt. Im Titellied wird sie aber auch für Rarity verwendet. Text :My Little Pony, My Little Pony :Ahh ahh ahh ahhh… :[Twilight Sparkle] :(My Little Pony) :Ich fragte wozu Freundschaft gut sein kann, :(My Little Pony) :doch dann botet ihr die Freundschaft mir an. :[Rainbow Dash] Abenteuer, :[Pinkie Pie] spaß und Spiel, :[Rarity] und etwas für's Herz, :[Applejack] von allem ganz viel; :[Fluttershy] lieb und freundlich, :[Twilight Sparkle] zueinander sein, :und obendrein gibt’s Zauberei’n. :Meine herrlichen Ponys, :meine allerbesten Freunde seid ihhhr! Erweiterte Version Im folgenden die Wiedergabe einer erweiterten englischen Version des Titelliedes. Dieses ist als eines von drei Liedern, welches von dem Spielzeug "My Little Pony Animated Story Teller" abgespielt wird, ein elektrisches Plüschtier in der Gestallt von Twilight Sparkle. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mOuvraXpxCs&feature=player_embedded#at=117 In Zukunft wird es angeblich eine zwei-minütige Version geben. Es ist unbekannt ob es eine deutsche Version dieses Liedes gibt oder geben wird. Liedtext 300px :When I was young I was too busy to make any friends. :Such silliness did not seem worth the effort it expends. :But my little ponies, you opened up my eyes :And now the truth is crystal clear, like splendid summer skies. :And it’s such a wonderful surprise. :(My Little Pony) :I used to wonder what friendship could be. :(My Little Pony) :Until you all shared its magic with me. Liedtext (deutsche Übersetzung) :Als ich klein war, war ich zu beschäftigt, um Freundschaft zu schließen. :Solche Albernheit schien die Mühe nicht wert zu sein. :Aber my little ponies öffneten meine Augen, :Jetzt ist die Wahrheit kristallklar, wie der herrliche Sommerhimmel. :Und es ist so eine wunderschöne Überraschung! :(My Little Pony) :Ich fragte wozu Freundschaft gut sein kann :(My Little Pony) :Doch dann botet ihr die Freundschaft mir an. Neue Version Ingram schrieb eine neu-abgemischte Version des Titelliedes, welches in der dritten Folge der zweiten Staffel das erste Mal zu hören war. In den deutschen Folgen wurde jedoch weiterhin die Version der ersten Staffel verwendet. Version für Equestria Girls Bei dieser Version handelt es sich im US-Original eigentlich nur um eine Neuabmischung der normalen Titelmelodie der Serie. Da jedoch in der deutschen Version der Text für die viert- und zweitletzte Zeile inhaltlich nicht mehr passten, wurden diese Textzeilen im Vergleich zur Fernsehserie verändert. Die Zeilen mit "My Little Pony" wurden aus dem original Remix übernommen, während die Zeilen dazwischen von der deutschen Gesangsstimme interpretiert werden. ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... ::My Little Pony ::Ich fragte wozu Freundschaft gut sein kann ::My Little Pony ::Doch dann botet ihr die Freundschaft mir an. ::My Little Pony (echo) ::My Little Pony ::Ich fragte wozu Freundschaft gut sein kann ::My Little Pony ::Doch dann botet ihr die Freundschaft mir an. ::My Little Pony (echo) ::So soll’s immer sein ::Und obendrein gibt’s Zauberei’n. ::Stimmt ein ::Meine allerbesten Freunde seid ihr! Version für Equestria Girls Specials Bei dieser Version handelt es sich um das Titellied der Specials Dance Magic, Movie Magic und Mirror Magic und die Summertime Shorts. Eine Endlosschleife der Instrumental Version spielt während des Abspanns von Dance Magic und Movie Magic und eine verkürzte Version spielt am Ende von jedem Summertime Short. Version für My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Vergessene Freundschaft Bei dieser Version handelt es sich um die verlängerte Titellied Version der Equestria Girls: Better Together Shorts, die auf Hasbro's offiziellen YouTube Kanal Veröffentlich wurden. ::Oh-oh-oh ::Oh-oh-oh ::Wir sind die Equestria Girls ::Ein Licht ging an, als ich euch sah ::Von da an ist mein Tag hell und klar, ::Denn die Freunde sind mir nah :Ihr habt recht, wenn man immer ::Zusammenhält wird man stärker ::Die Geschichte wird durch uns zum Meisterstück ::Seid ihr da fehlt nichts zu meinem Glück ::Wir sind die Equestria Girls! Siehe auch Galerie Quellen Trivia * Das aktuelle Titellied ist dem aus der dritten Generation und der Generation 3.5 sehr ähnlich. Schon dort landet am Anfang ein Heißluftballon in Ponyville; in diesem saß damals aber Pinkie Pie. Auch wurden damals die (damals sieben) Hauptakteure vorgestellt, im Gegensatz zur aktuellen Version allerdings auch namentlich. Ebenfalls sind am Ende des Liedes die Freundinnen auf einem Foto abgebildet. *In einigen deutschen Folgen der zweiten Staffel wurde versehentlich das niederländische Titellied statt dem deutschen gesendet. Navboxen en:My Little Pony theme song es:My Little Pony Canción de Inicio no:My Little Pony signatursang sv:My Little Pony signatursång Category:erste Staffel Category:zweite Staffel